Burned To Ashes
by Hannah'Collen68
Summary: Yaya has no home. Where will her family stay? AT THE SOUMA'S OF COURSE! KukaixYaya
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guyzz! Sorry for not updating Ask Shugo Chara. Im just figuring out some answers. Did I mention there was a lot of Questions? XD**

**Just writing this to pass the time. Coz im really bored.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Shugo Chara,kukai would be mine and nagi would be Colleen's.**

**Kukai- 12**

**Yaya- 10**

A young girl about the age of 10 was sleeping lightly. By looking at her in her sleep,it would be very obvious that she was having a nightmare. "NO!YAYA WANTS TO BE NOTICED TOO!" She thought. She had always been very jealous of her brother. He had that cute smile everyone knew and loved. She had always thought her brother was always loved more than how she got Pepe-Chan,Her Guardian Chara.

That little girl's name was YUIKI YAYA.

Yaya and Pepe had been through so much together.. they had lots of laughs,Depression times and they even went through sneaking in midnight snacks when mom and dad were asleep.

They still do it to this very day. Until..

"YAYA!" A familiar voice called.

"Arrrgghhh.. 5 more HOURS mom,its not as if the house is on fire.." Said Yaya. Little did she know, Her house REALLY WAS ON FIRE!

"Yaya! Get your ass down here right now! The house is on fire!"

"What?" She thought. She quickly grabbed some stuff and threw it in a realizing she forgot one tiny little thing..

**PepePOV**

Awww.. what is that freaky noise? Pepe-chan wants to get a good nights sleep, ~dechuu.  
..Pepe chan shall close her eyes until she falls asleep!.

-5 minutes later-

PEPE CHAN CANT SLEEP! I know! Pepe chan will just rock her egg..that will make pepe chan happy! ^-^

**NormalPOV**

Yaya rushed downstairs as quickly as she could,Only bumping into one of the firemen in the process.

"OWWW!" She said. Noticing her pajama bottoms were on fire,she started screaming and flailing around until Pepe chan came to the rescue!

"Yaya chan.." Said pepe while rubbing her cute little baby eyes

"PEPE CHAN! HELLPPPP!" Screamed Yaya! She was panicking and screaming her lungs out little did she know that the fire was as small as a toothpick O.O

"Oh yaya chan.." said Pepe. Pepe licked her cute little fingers and put the fire out  
"It was just a little flame" Said Pepe while settling inside Yaya's bag.

"YAYA CHAN!" Screamed her mother as loud as her adult lungs can.

"Oh I forgot about the house being on fire" She thought..  
She ran out of the house as fast as she can being the energetic little girl she is.

"Oh Yaya chan,we were all so worried." Said 5 year old Tsubasa. (**imagine he's 5 already XD**)  
"Yes yaya,you shouldn't have stayed inside the house like that. You couldve been burned" Said her father in a try-to-be-protective voice

"Yes papa, but little Yaya didn't get burned now,did she?" Said yaya while making those big puppy dog eyes her father cant resist.

"No, you didn't get burned.." Said her father giving up.

"Well,lets be thankful were safe.I arranged us to stay with the souma's until we can buy another house" Said her mom.

"YAY! YAYA CHAN IS GOING TO STAY WITH KUKAI ^-^" Said Yaya.  
"Hey hold on now..your gonna stay in a separate room away from that souma kid" Said her over-protective dad.

"Don't worry daddy,yaya is just 10" Said yaya

"But that souma kid is AGE OF THE EVIL PERVERTEDNESS! Look at what he did to the hotori kid..He started saying perverted things to Hinamori Amu after spending time with that souma kid" **(That can be found in the ITS HILLARIOUS XD)**

"Dad, stop saying souma kid and call him Kukai..its not as if he'll try to make a move on likes another girl" Said yaya but what she really wanted to say was "WHY DADDY WHY?! HE HAD TO LIKE THAT SION GIRL AND I HATE IT!"

"Well..just watch your back" Said her dad in a very careful and intimidating voice.

**Like it? XD I might continue if you guys like it..coz I have no idea if I should I?**


	2. Hi Old Buddy!

**Yea.. HI PEOPLE! ^-^ If you have Gaia accounts add me O.O XD ****.com/profiles/18027978**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SC. If I did, Kukai would be mine and Nagi would belong to Colleen. XD Oh and BTW, What should I name Kukai and Yaya's parents? O.O Help please.**

**..ENJOY..**

**YayaPOV**

"Okay,okay Dad! Geez.." I said. Seriously,sometimes that man is so over protective.. I almost thought of sending him to Rehab once,but then mommy would ground me and not give me any sweets for weeks! IMAGINE WHAT THAT COULD DO TO POOR LITTLE YAYA! So I sat inside the car while my parents were working things outside. I rolled down the window to see and hear what their doing and if Yaya gets to be with Kukai ^-^

I saw my mom as she called auntie (insert name here). Mommy dosent know this, but I listen in to her conversations! XD and she dosent suspect a thing.. O.O

I listened in to mommy's conversation..they seem to be talking about sleeping arrangements and when I could go in the shower,to make sure Kukai's brothers are done. Imagine what would happen if I walked in on Shuusui in the shower! Eeewwwww..

"Hi (insert Kukai's mom's name here). Sorry for the bother though.. im so happy we have a place to stay.. your really my best friend ^-^" Said my mom. Aaaww.. their best friends! I shouldve known that since Kukai and I knew each other since we were tiny little cells..**(im not gonna specify which one.. O.O).**

I Rolled down the window upon remembering what mommy told me. "Eavesdropping is bad" She would say in a "Saeki Nobuko Haunted Scary voice" Id get so scared that id wear earplugs whenever someone's conversing infront of me. I know, I know..it sounds so silly but I was 5 ok? I was young and foolish ^-^

Daddy went in the car and started the Engine, Mom following close behind. I wonder..

What kind of adventures would happen in Kukai's house? ..

**(August 10,2009,10:42 PM. AKA, 15 minutes later)**

"Were here!" I thought I heard daddy say. But I wasn't quite sure if he did because I was so tired I slept on the car ride going there.

Basa tried to shake me awake but being the stubborn baby I was,didn't move.

I felt strong protective arms embrace me and carry me off somewhere. To the house,I suppose, **(I bet I know who you think carried her your thinking of is ,wrong or right IDC anyway XD)**

A few seconds later,I felt the warmth of my second home. This was the house that I used to come to everyday. Where every detail was familiar to me.. and where I was close to every occupant of it. Yes,this IS home.

I yawned and opened my eyes to find that Kaidou was the one carrying me. DAMN! And I was SO sure it was Kukai..or daddy atleast.

I got down on my feet,thanked kaidou for whatever he did and ran back to mommy.

I looked left,right even on the ceiling for that one face I was looking for.. And then it hit me. KUKAI DIED.**( XD )**

I started to cry tears and daddy was frantic to what I was crying about.. then I heard the voice I yearned to hear the most..

"Oi Yaya! Why are you crying?" DANG.. I looked left,right and on the ceiling but not behind? Was I stupid,or what?

I spun around to meet HIS eyes. My best friends eyes and my secret little crush.

"KUKAI!" I said and tackled him in a warm hug as he spun me around.

"AHEM" I heard someone in the background. I turned around to see who it was, it was..

THE OLD MAN Who I call my father. WRONG TIMING, OLD MAN.

**So..? What did you think..? Bad?Good?Terrific?Horrible?**

**Haha.. R&R! lolz.**

**Hannahxoxo.**

**P.S. Does Colleen ever update? She's too lazy to update by herself O.O**

**She'd rather play her electronics lol. Jk jk jk. But I always have a Haruhi moment when I see her. RICH BASTARD! Jk. XD**


	3. Im on top of the space needle!

**Hi people. Sorry the last chapter was so short T.T I just had no ideas lol. **

**Disclaimer: If we owned SC, Kukai would be mine and Nagi would belong to Colleen.**

**.ENJOY.**

"Daddyyy" I whined and asked him to pick me up. He did as he was told and I whispered into his ear "Do that again,and you'll be living in hell." Then I said out loud "Love you!" ^-^ and ran off to play with Kukai.

**Yaya's Dad's POV**

Geez.. now what was that about? I thought my daughter was a sweet little angel baby but she turned out to be a sick adult-molesting devil? She must get sent to REHAB! But if I do that my wife will kill me..which leaves me one choice… SUPER SPY DETECTIVE TIME!

**YayaPOV**

Uh oh..I have this feeling inside of me that the old man is up to no good…

He better be not doing those Spy detective things.. He dosent know it,but I always know he's there and his so called "Secret Missions" aren't so secret. Dang you old man for making my life miserable!

**NormalPOV**

"So Yaya,you'll be sleeping with me in my room.." Kukai trailed off..

Yaya blushed furiously "WHAT?" She said loud enough for antartica to hear..

"Oww Yaya,not like THAT!..are you becoming a …PERV?" He said smugly

"No!no!no!No! I cant sleep with you on the BED! It dosent feel right.. im too young to be sleeping with the opposite sex" She said rather bashfully,that you can see her whole face burning red.

"Yaya.." Kukai trailed off

"Of course were gonna sleep on the same bed. On the bright side, you get a teddy bear for the night ^-^" Kukai said.

Yaya was speechless.. Her mouth was agape and you can see the look of shock on her face

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Kukai burst into laughter "You don't expect us to sleep on the same bed do you? Your father would never allow that.. you take my bed and ill take the floor. Happy?"

"Yes.." She said.. but in her mind she was really saying "NO!No!no!NO!NO!

"Yaya?..you look disappointed.." said Kukai looking worried

"No,its nothing.." She said.

The rest of the night was spent playing truth or dare with Kukai's brothers while the adults were asleep..

Rento: Yaya,truth or dare?

Yaya: DARE! *rather smugly*

Brothers: ooohhhhhhh..

Rento: tough chick. You never experienced our dares before.I bet you'll regret making this decision..

Yaya: BRING IT ON!

Rento: I dare you to Kiss kukai on the lips for 20 seconds while making inappropriate sounds

Brothers: Oooohhhhhh..

Yaya: N-Nani?

Rento: You heard me!

Yaya: *swallows large lump on throat* *Kisses kukai while..making..innapropriate sounds..*

Rento: Cool girl,that was sexy!

Yaya: O.O

Rento: ..your turn..

Yaya: Kukai,truth or dare?

Kukai: Dare..

Yaya: I dare you to Kick rento really hard and send him to Pluto!

Kukai: MY PLEASURE!KUKAI STYLE GOLDEN VICTORY SHOT!*kicks rento really hard*

Rento: *flies out of house* AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Kukai: *smile*

But they didn't know that the dare wasn't accomplished..

Rento: *texts kukai*

_Hahahahaha. Your dare wasn't successful. Im not in Pluto..im just hanging out on top of the space needle in seattle. IM ON THE TOP AND NO ONE KNOWS IM THERE. They wont even let me parachute down!i guess ill jump off.. im just a drawing anyway..ill float in the wind!_

Kukai: That was akward..

Yaya: What did he mean by he was just a drawing?

Everyone: *shrug*

**Haha.. that was it T.T no ideas at the moment.. but I do have one for the ending..**

**How weird is that? I have no idea's for now but I have ideas for the ending.. WHATS WRONG WITH ME?!**

**Lol, jk jk jk.. **

**Hannah xoxo with Colleen.. in spirit anyway**


End file.
